


Sober

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [22]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drunken Confessions - Sort of, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's definitely not sober.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sober

Edward Elric didn't know what hit him.

He lay sprawled on the ground with a throbbing pain on his skull. From the floor, he looked up at a furious Winry, holding her favorite tool in a strong grip.

"If you ever do that again, make sure you're _sober_ first!" she spat angrily and stomped her way upstairs.

Al walked over to check on Ed, who didn't bother trying to get back on his feet—everything was still spinning around him. "Brother?"

"Huuuhh," he whined.

"Okay, you're still alive. Here," he said, lending a hand which Ed took gratefully. "You shouldn't have done that, Brother."

He closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing the spot on his head that still ached. "I-I thought she migh'…like it…" he mumbled with a light blush.

"Ed, you're drunk!"

"Am not!"

" _You're drunk._ You can barely walk straight, you reek of alcohol and on top of that, you decide to kiss Winry! Really, what were you expecting?"

"I dunno…" he replied, embarrassed. "Somethin' differen', I guess."

Al let out an exasperated sigh before heading up the stairs. "Just go to sleep."

"Fine."

_If you ever do that again, make sure you're sober first!_

Her words rang in his ears over and over again, and as he walked towards the couch, a stupid grin spread across his face.

x-X-x

The next morning, he found her cooking breakfast alone in the kitchen and he took his chance.

No matter how much his head hurt, from the hangover and her wrench, the sweet taste of her lips under his made all the pain disappear for that moment.

"Why'd you do that?" she whispered against his lips.

He smiled. "You didn't say I couldn't do it again."


End file.
